<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cake Flavored Birthday Cake by Melmo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944720">Birthday Cake Flavored Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000'>Melmo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Birthday Cake, Birthdays, Bubbles - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gus’s birthday, Just two girls baking a birthday cake for their friend, Kisses, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Nothing to see here, Other, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity and Luz were left in charge of planning Gus’s birthday. They decide to bake him a birthday cake flavored birthday cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Month 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cake Flavored Birthday Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oct 10th: Birthday</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity and Luz were supposed to set up the party for Gus’s birthday while Willow took him out to distract him for a few hours. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So we have the streamers, food, little flags, banner that says “HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUS” written in your most excellent block letters, and the gift table. All we have left is to make the cake!” Amity said, checking off all of the little boxes on her “human birthday party” checklist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yep! I can’t wait. I know Gus will love our “birthday cake flavored” birthday cake from the human world. He’ll probably cry after the first bite!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that supposed to be a good thing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder and nodded slowly. “The happy sobs from good food are always a good thing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two moved to the kitchen to begin prepping the cake, Amity wrapping an adorable apron around herself and making Luz squeal. Luz didn’t care whether or not her own clothes got dirty, but Amity preferred to be as clean as possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So what are we supposed to do first?” Amity asked, grabbing the listed ingredients out of cabinets and the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think we should measure out our ingredients. That way we can get things done in one fell swoop.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Great idea.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So we need some flour...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz sifted some flour into the mixing bowl, throwing a small pinch of it at Amity to make her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">While Luz worked on the dry ingredients, Amity prepared the wet ingredients, creating a butter mixture, she proceeded to flick a little bit at Luz’s face. The mixture landed on her cheek, and she tried to lick it away, much to the disgust of Amity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There are raw egg yolks in there Luz! That’s disgusting!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re the one that threw it at me!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz began to whip up the egg whites in a separate bowl, flicking her wrist back and forth as fast as she possibly could, making a bit of the fluff splatter over her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When the two finished with their separate jobs, Luz grabbed the flour mixture and Amity grabbed some milk to pour into the butter mix. They needed to be extra careful not to mess anything up. Fortunately, the two were able to work in perfect harmony and were able to scrape by with little mess. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">While Luz folded in the egg whites and sprinkles into their batter, Amity began to wash their used dishes, hands working quickly to remove as much grime and food from them, throwing a bit of water at Luz despite her protests of “its cold!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz put the batter into the pans and threw them into the oven, setting a timer for thirty minutes before moving to stand behind Amity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We are geniuses in the kitchen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“All we did was follow a recipe Luz, of course we’d do well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz wrapped her arms around Amity’s waist, pulling her into her chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well yeah, we followed a recipe, but we did it perfectly! We should bake together more often mi amor.” Luz pressed a small kiss to Amity’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity retaliated with a few suds to the face, making Luz stumble backwards. Amity laughed at her as she stared cross eyed at a bubble on her nose, reaching with her tongue to attempt to pop it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not gonna get it like that Luz.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How much we betting here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Two kisses.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Three if I get it with this next try.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Unfortunately for Luz, the bubble popped on its own due to all of her movement. She pouted, eyebrows furrowed and eyes still crossed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No need to pout,” Amity said, softly planting a kiss on Luz’s lips, nose, and forehead, “I was gonna kiss you either way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Luz giggled at that, standing slightly on her toes to give Amity another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You spoil me. I don’t know whether it’s Gus’s birthday or mine!” Luz said against Amity’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Amity just hummed, enjoying the moment between them as the faint aroma of a cake filled the air. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>